Dakimakura
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: After being forced into wearing a KID-supportive t-shirt, Conan decides to hide in a closet. Kaitou KID finds someone in the need of rescuing in a closet. Coincidence? And there is a life-sized Dakimakura-pillow of Kaitou KID. Conan is not a happy camper. One-shot. KIDCon / KaiShin


_Summary: After being forced into wearing a KID-supportive t-shirt, Conan decides to hide in a closet. Kaitou KID finds someone in the need of rescuing in a closet. Coincidence? And there is a life-sized Dakimakura-pillow of Kaitou KID. Conan is not a happy camper. One-shot._

 _When I originally started writing this story earlier today, it was suppose to be a 2000 word crack fic of a item I saw on ebay. Somehow, it turned sappy and into a slash fic. I had no intention of this turning into what it did. But somehow KID demanded 4000 words and cuddling with our favorite chibi-detective._

 _I don't own anything. And sorry for all writing mistakes. I'm not a native speaker. please leave a review on your way out!_

 _Edit: Seems like the title of Sonoko's webpage was censured for some reason! Should be fixed now._

...

 _ **Dakimakura**_

 _There is something very very wrong with the world,_ Conan had decided one faithful morning. Everyone in his usually perfectly logical world had at one point, gone completely ballshit crazy. It had all started with Sonoko wanting to start an online business to prove to her parents she had inherited the Suzuki-family's ability to be a CO on a very successful firm. Needless to say, her parents had been nothing but supportive and thrown in as many million yen as she needed to start it immediately. This, in Conan's humble mind, was the worst mistake humanity had ever conceded off. The items she wished to sell, and won the entire custody of the production rights with help of her uncle, was fan items of a certain phantom thief. Overnight her website **PURCHASEKAITOUKID . COM** was the most visited site in Japan. Everywhere he turned he would find people in all ages in _I love Kaitou KID_ shirts, or wearing jewellery with the moonlight magician trademark doodle. Small plastic figurines of the thief hang from mobile phones, or in the dashboard on a car, or even as earrings. This week's popular shirt read _I'd let Kaitou KID grab my gemstones anyday!_ With large gemstones on certain places on the chest. (At one horrific occasion he had seen a grown up man with the same logo on his pants with the stones somewhere Conan could never repeat, not even to a psychologist).

Somewhere, Conan was positively sure, the phantom thief was enjoying his valuable input on raising local income. The market was flourishing, giving jobs to some poor fools who had been robbed into producing hazardous items for Conan's mental health. Made worse by the fact that Sonoko was giving the first produced item of a new evil component to Ran as a try-out. Thankfully, she had declined to take most, saying she didn't have space for the now over 250 items available to purchase in her shop. However, some useful items, such as Conan's Moonlight Magician electric Toothbrush, had stayed. One particularly horrifying morning, Sonoko had somehow _managed_ to clip on a replicated version of KID's four-leafed charm on his glasses while ha had been distracted.

So here he was, wearing a horrible _KAITOU KID'S KIDFAN_ -shirt with the thief's stupid trademark doodle on it. He had nearly burned the thing out of embarrassment for the poor unsuspecting shirt that had sacrificed its life to wear such hideous words. To put it frankly, death would be more honourable for the poor bugger. And he had been robbed into wearing it at a heist no less! (How this had happened was unclear even to the chibi-detective. A mixture of blackmail and being ambushed had a finger in it). Conan did the most intelligent plan he could execute with his limited resources and time. He brilliantly hid in a cupboard.

Conan rubbed his face. Okay, he could concede that it might not be the best plan. But if no one saw the 'KID-killer' wearing such a hideous shirt, he was more than happy. He didn't dare take it off for three reasons: 1, Sonoko could be scary if she wanted to be, 2, it was cold, 3, Ran would freak out about sexual predators staring at him if he went around without a shirt on. He let out another sight. He dearly wished he had stayed at home.

Noises from outside made him freeze. Gently he put an ear to the door and held his breath, hoping against anything that whomever it was would leave quickly. He heard a door slamming shut, then a grunt and the sound of clothes rustling. Conan backed away from the door, treading as silently as he could. He hit the back of the cupboard with a soft 'omvhf'. All noise from outside disappeared, either Conan was too far away to hear anything, or the person on the other side had frozen. The not-child prayed it was the former. He did not fancy coming up with a good explanation as to why he was hiding in a cupboard. Well, he could bluff and say KID had knocked him out and put him here. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Holding his breath, he counted every heartbeat. _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, ninetee-_. The door started to crack open. Conan ducked his head behind a jacket. The door opened fully, the light illuminating the small space. Entirely hidden behind the large jacket, Conan didn't dare move so he could get a better look at the invader. Soft, controlled breath was barely audible, and that only because the not-child was listening for it. Again, he heard the sound of clothes rustling, some of the jackets on one side started to move. Conan swallowed, but stayed still. If he moved now, the intruder would notice the vibrations and catch him.

The next couple of seconds felt like they lasted forever, then without warning, the door slammed shut. Conan let out a breath in gratification and let his shoulder fall. Relaxing now that the immediate danger of being caught was gone. He didn't dare to move for another minute, ears sharp trying to pick up any sounds from the outside. Another minute passed, but he couldn't hear anything. _They must've left_ , the chibi-detective thought relieved. He eased around the jacket to get some more space. It was warmer in the small space then it had been earlier. Suddenly, something slithered around his waist, it took the child a second too late to identify the texture as arms, before he was lifted and drawn into a hard chest. Conan yelped loudly. A hand gently covered his mouth to silence him.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you. I'm not going to hurt you," whispered a soft, somewhat-familiar voice into his ear. Conan froze, thoughts spinning, trying to remember where he had heard the voice before. Eyes narrowed into the dark room, wishing he had some visual to connect the voice to a face. Whoever it was was definitely male, the chest his back was pressed against was hard with no noticeable curves. Squirming a little, he felt the arm around his waist tighten. He was definitely strong, with lithe arms. The friction suggesting the man was wearing an attire with soft, easily moveable fabric. The hand over his mouth was covered in perhaps the same fabric. A second then, _Shit, he's wearing gloves!_ Only one person that Conan knew off wore clothes at a heist. The one person Conan was specifically avoiding was in the freaking cupboard with him!

Conan sank his teeth into the fabric, hoping to graze the skin underneath. KID flinched in surprise and unceremoniously dropped him. Conan hit the ground on his arse, tingles of pain shooting up his back. A painful 'itte' escaped his lips before he could stop it. Rustling of clothes warned him that KID sat down next to him before a hand clamped down in his shoulder.

"Gomene, daijoubu?"

Conan tried not to snort in disbelief.

"I just bit you, and you are apologizing and asking if I'm alright?"

The hand on his shoulder froze; a surprised chuckle escaped the phantom thief's lips. " _Tantei-kun_ ," came the amused voice. "Fancy seeing you here." The hand squeezed his shoulder slightly before withdrawing, giving Conan the momentum to turn around. The chibi-detective squinted into the dark, but he could barely see the silhouette of the phantom thief through the crack from the door. The caricature of the hat was the only thing recognizable in the dark, the rest of him was shrouded in shadows.

"This is my cupboard, KID. Go find your own," came the grumpy reply. He was in no mood to play with KID tonight. He needed to get rid of the phantom thief as fast as he could. The hat tilted slightly.

"This is a very nice cupboard, Tantei-kun," he could imagine the wicked grin on the moonlight magician's face. "What if I want to steal it? That's what thieves do. If it can be owned, it can be stolen!"

Rustling of fabric and slight movement in the shadow in front of him told him that KID was shifting position. Whether he was settling down in a better position, or getting ready to flee if Conan made any threatening movement, was left unclear. Conan's penny was on the latter. The Phantom Thief was well aware of the chibi-detective's temper and was clever enough to be wary of his footballs-of-doom.

"What are you doing in a cupboard anyways, Tantei-kun?" KID continued before Conan could growl at him. "If I hadn't known any better, I'd thought you are avoiding me?" His voice was light; teasing as always, however, underneath the mask was a hint of worry. Conan was glad of the darkness, as it hid his blush. The thief had hit it right on the penny

"Why are _you_ in here?" he said tersely instead, not wanting to respond to KID's questions. The query made the thief hesitate.

"Well," he drawled out the words. "I thought there was a child in danger, so I came to rescue you." He finished with an amused chuckle. "To think I've saved Tantei-Oujo from the evil cupboard! It's definitely a story to brag ab-" He never finished his sentence. Conan's patience had been worn thin, the audible click from his watch had KID out the door with a mad cackle.

Conan slammed the contraction back into place with an annoyed huff. He then stood and quickly shut the door. Leaning against the door he sighed once again. Why had he gone to the heist today? Why had the world gone batshit crazy for a certain annoying phantom thief? He wasn't that great anyway! He was an annoying, arrogant, overrated prick (The fact that people had said the same about Shinichi on several occasions was ignored and forgotten).

Minutes passed in a silence. A yawn had him rubbing his eyes. What time was it anyway? _Well past bed-time,_ said the imaginary worried-voice of his childhood friend. The thought curved a small, fond smile on his lips. He hated lying to Ran like this, but it was necessary in order to keep her safe from the Black Organisation in case something happened to him. It was the least he owed her. Ran was too kind hearted to be thrown into the darkness of the world like that. Her heart was already breaking from seeing all those unnecessary deaths from the minds of people with twisted vengeful thoughts. But in the end, most was good through and through. There was always a small glimpse of regret on their faces as they were revealed by him. How would Ran react if she knew there was an organisation of ruthless killers out there that didn't give a crap? The very thought of Ran's heartbroken face brought dread inside of him. He would protect her from the truth, no matter what. Even if it meant he was forced into wearing horrible KID-supportive-shirts.

A soft knocking on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Conan froze.

"Tantei-kun?" Came an uncertain voice. "Are you still in there?"

Conan held his breath and snapped his eyes shut. _Kamii-sama. Please make him go away_. He prayed the thief would leave. Why hadn't he left already? With Conan hiding in here, he could've been far away from here with the gemstone. _Why is he still here? It makes no sense._ Seconds ticked by once again as Conan held his breath, hoping that the thief would be discouraged. Silence from both sides, then, something twisted the doorknob. Conan swore and grabbed the one on his side trying to stop it, fully knowing he wasn't strong enough but he had to try something. The doorknob stopped moving. Conan knitted his eyebrows in confusion. The knob twisted back into place as KID must've let it go on his side. The chibi-detective kept his hold on the knob in confusion, and desperation. The door was the only thing separating the phantom thief and the detective.

 _Tock tock_ , tapped the thief with, presumably a knuckle against the wooden door.

" _Tantei-kun_ ," a breath, then a soft knock as something heavy leaned against the door. _"Daijoubu?"_

Conan frowned. Was that a hint of worry in KID's voice? Why would the thief be worried about him? They were natural enemies. Cats and dogs. It was true that they had a certain agreement when things went hairy. They trusted each other to always come up on top. But on heists all bets were off. They threw all they had on each other out of mutual respect. Doing anything half-heartily would be an insult to their abilities. Every witted conversation, every bomb or shot from KID's gun, or Conan's sleeping darts and footballs were used knowing they both trusted each other that they would not be harmed. Then why were the thief suddenly breaking character? Conan had practically given him a win this time. Why hadn't he left already?

For the third time in as many minutes, his nickname escaped the moonlight magician's lips in worry. Conan grunted in annoyance. Why of all the times they had battled together would the thief be stuck to him today?

"Go away KID."

A moment of silence, then the weight from the door lifted and the doorknob started to twist once more.

"The hell I will. If you are hurt I-"

"If you as much as open the door a centimetre I'm going to throw a dart at you," Conan interrupted angrily. The knob froze under his fingers. A furiously thump against the door made the cihibi-detective jump slightly in surprise. A soft curse indicated that KID had hit the door with his knuckles. Conan cleared his voice after a few seconds of silence.

"That sounds like it hurts."

A huff, perhaps a humourless laugh came from the door.

"Onegai, Tantei-Kun, just let me open the door."

Conan tightened his grip on the doorknob. In any other circumstances, he would feel guilty for brining such a sad, worried tone from anyone, but this was a matter of his pride as a human being. He would not be seen in this shirt. Even if it tore at his heart.

"Why do you care, KID?" He leaned his forehead against the wooden frame. "You should get away before the police catches you."

The respond came immediately, harsh words said through clenched teeth. "Of course I care, Tantei-kun. No one gets hurt on my heist. Not you, not anyone. My heart couldn't bare it if you got hurt." The last was said with the breath of a whisper, voice heartbreakingly sad. Conan let his eyes shut close (not that it changed the scenery). "I couldn't care less about the incompetent police. They couldn't catch me even if I had both hands tied behind my back." The teasing tone were forced, but Conan decided not to mention it.

"Care to make that bet?"

A surprised chuckle escaped from the thief's lips. "Another time perhaps."

The mood sobered up once again. A shrunken-teen-detective at one side wanting nothing more than to be alone, and an infamous phantom thief on the other, wanting nothing more than to open the door.

" _Shinichi-_ "

" _Don't_ ," Conan gritted through his teeth. Anger boiling. KID had no right to call him that. They weren't friends. They were acquaintances if nothing else. So what if he looked forward to seeing the phantom thief's riddles and going to the heists. They were refreshing to attend. No one got hurt, no murder mysteries to solve. Just playful pranks and riddles. Okay, he admitted it, he loved them. Loved the non-lethal challenges KID threw at him. Loved the witty banter. Another life they could have been best friend, if KID wasn't a thief and he wasn't a detective-in-hiding. Maybe in another life. But not now, not here. Here they were enemies, opposite side on the law. KID had no right to be worried about him, to ask him personal questions. And he knew it. That's why he didn't open the door even though he knew Conan had no chance of stopping him. Their tenderly 'friendship' of whatever sort it was, did not mean Conan would forgive him the intrusion. The infamously brave Kaitou KID stood on the other side of the door, too afraid to open it. It was almost humorous.

"Yokai," the whisper broke through Conan thoughts. The sad, beaten sound gave him a bad aftertaste. Next time they met, the chibi-detective should apologize to him. But for now, he would be more than happy if he would just go away. The pressure on the doorknob disappeared, and second later he could hear the rustling of clothes and footstep. It was a full minute later, while listening intently after any sounds, that he dared open the door a crack. He was alone.

He closed the door once again. How long had he been here, he wondered. Ran would soon be worried, if she wasn't already, and start looking for him. He rubbed his hair with another sigh. Why had KID been the one to find him? It wasn't fair. Had he ruined whatever tenderly trust they had by shoving him off so rudely? Would the risk of being completely ridiculed been the better choice? No, he decided. It was definitely not the better option. It would be far healthier for Conan's pride if the thief never ever knew about the t-shirts (They contained a mixture of the more popular _I *heart* Kaitou KID, I want to be like Kaitou KID when I grow up, 1# Kaitou KID fan,_ to _HELP Kaitou KID stole my mum (She's a real gem), Kaitou KID for president, Screw School Be Kaitou KID, If bored jump off buildings (KID doodle)_ and so forth). He would just come up with a good way to apologize for his behaviour.

Waiting another couple of minutes, he decided it was enough. It was time to go home. KID must've definitely left already. There was no other reason to stay put. Opening the door once again, he slithered his eyes to get used to the light. Glancing around proved that he was still alone. He sighed in relief. He would go find Ran, go home, take of the shirt, then burn all the shirts. The plan made, he nodded to himself and excited the room. Only to be grabbed, once again this evening, from behind and pressed into a hard chest.

Conan growled in annoyance, he twisted in the arms and came face to face with the moonlight magician. What made him pause however, was the severe expression on his otherwise handsome face. His indigo-lavender eyes stared into his, searching. His usual trademark grin was missing and instead his lips were thin in solemnity. Conan's breath hitched. A warm pool spread in his stomach as the focus the thief's eyes had on him intensified. A small blush adorned the chibi-detective's cheeks. He prayed it was too dark to see.

"K-KID," he squeaked unintelligently. The gravity of the situation not kicking in due to shock. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" The shock passed a second later, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let go of me."

KID's eyes mirrored his expression, anger seething through his voice. "No. I'm not letting you go before I know what's wrong, Tantei-kun." Somehow, his monocle flashed in defiance.

"KID." Conan's voice was thick with warning. The thief was treading on dangerous ground. "Let. Me. Go." He punctuated every word slowly, as if talking to a particularly annoying child. KID's arms tightened around him in retaliation. Clearly saying that he had no intentions of doing so. Anger boiling and patience finally shattering, Conan curled his hand into a fist. Before the phantom thief could take notice of it, he slammed his little fist into his face.

 _"_ _Crunch."_

Kaitou KID's whole body flinched backwards, hitting the wall behind him. His head hit the wall with a low "dunk". A second later his body slid to the floor, as if someone had cut his strings. Conan fell against him, his head almost tucked under his chin as he was pressed into the thief's chest. The grip around Conan loosened. Conan grunted slightly, before sitting up, now almost straddling the thief.

 _Huh,_ Conan mused, _if I'd known it was this easy to knock Kaitou KID out I'd done this years ago!_ He glanced down, staring into the unconscious face of the phantom thief. With no time at all, he could remove the hat and the monocle and expose his true identity. Conan swallowed, a part of him wanted to stretch his hand out and grab the hat, the other part felt sick. This victory would not feel right. The very thought made him nauseas. If he was to win, it would be fair and square. This felt cheap. He let his eyes wander for a second under the shadows of the hat, before focusing with dread on a recognizable red substance. _Shit, he's bleeding_.

He plucked a handkerchief from his pocket and started to carefully drab it on the blood around the nose. Tenderly feeling around the nose for any signs of it being broken. It didn't feel like it. _Yokatta_. A violet-eye fluttered open, and before Conan could react, both his wrists was grabbed as KID switched their position. Conan's faces was pushed hard into the cold floor and his arms wrenched behind him as KID kept his hold on his arms. The chibi-detective let out a groan in pain. He would definitely have a bruise tomorrow. A flourish of movement and rustling of clothes indicated that the formerly unconscious thief was checking himself and the environment. Whether he was pleased or not with what he found, went unclear.

"You- You didn't see under my disguise," came a surprised voice near his left ear. It wasn't a question. KID hadn't been out that long and he would have immediately have noticed if Conan had done something. No, the astonishment in the thief's voice was more than worth not taking a peak.

"Of course not," Conan grumbled. "You were bleeding, you prick."

An inhaled breath, an amused chuckle near his ear made the not-child shiver slightly.

"Children shouldn't swear, Tantei-kun." The bastard was practically purring into his ear.

Conan let out a growl as answer and started to buck under KID's grip. "Let go of me."

Suddenly the pressure on his arms disappeared, however, before he could do anything about it, he was unceremoniously picked up and placed on KID's lap. His arms slithered around him to keep him still. Back to front, Conan had to twist his head to glare at the thief. His indigo-eyes shone with mischief, the usually grin plastered on his face. However, it was slightly ruined from the blood still oozing from his nose.

"What makes you sure I wont hit or bite you again?" the not-child hissed venomously. His only answer was the widening of his grin, before a hand gripped jaw and pressed his chin into his chest, leaving Conan glaring up at his face. He tried twisting, but the second arm tightening his grip around him. He was immobile. A feral growl escaped his throat. He felt weak and helpless pressed against the moonlight magician. He hated feeling helpless. It was like all those months ago when he couldn't stop Gin slipping him those pills. It reminded him of all those he was helpless to save because his deductions came a little bit too late. Panic must've shown in his eyes, for a second later the pressure eased from his jaw and a finger started to stroke his spine. It left a sparkle of electricity in its wake.

"Shh," KID's lips murmured, almost pressed to his cheeks. He could feel the breath leave the thief's lips. Conan, for some reason, relaxed in his arms. His head now leaning against his shoulder instead. The hand that had a moment before held his jaw disappeared and started to softly comb his fingers into his hair. Conan let his eyes fall halfway shut. _This feels nice_ ¸ a soft voice murmured in his head. _KID's good with his hands_.

He didn't know how long they sat there, KID's finger slowly stroking him. He felt drowsy, and for some reason, safe. The phantom thief was someone he knew would never betray him or throw him to the wolves. They were in the same predicament. He didn't know what KID was fighting or why he was stealing gemstones only to return it. All the same, KID didn't know why Conan was what he was or who he was fighting. Deep down they were the same.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong, Tantei-Kun?" Conan's eyes snapped open as his entire body tensed. KID let out a deep sigh. The vibration slightly tickling his back. "I didn't think so." The thief pressed his face into the chibi-detective's hair. Every breath against his scalp sent warm tingles down his spine. He blushed.

Previously slack, small hands moved to lay softly over KID's covered ones. He curled a hand around a thumb, barely covering the first joint. He gazed down at it thoughtful. The thief moved his index finger slightly over the top of Conan's hand, before he started to move it in small circles. Conan knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He wanted to turn around and ask the moonlight magician what he was doing. Why was he acting like this? Never, in any of their previous meetings had they ever been _soft_ to each other. He had never left a heist without at least one bruise. He doubt KID did either. But here, Conan was sitting on KID's _goddamn lap_ , and act which could only be described as _cuddling_ It was intimate in a way that completely broke every rule of their mutual friendship. However, Conan couldn't for the life of him break it apart just yet. Intellectual he knew this was a very bad idea. This was _Kaitou KID_ and the police were milling about. They could be caught at any moment.

Conan tightened his grip around the finger. KID made a soft humming sound somewhere in his hair. The vibration send another warm tingle down his spine. He shouldn't be enjoying this so much. But no matter how many times he thought it, the warmth in his belly or his erratic heart would not listen to reason and cease.

"KID-san," he licked his lips. His voice, for some reason, rough. The only indication he got that the thief heard him was a soft hum. "You should go."

He could feel KID tense. The arms around him tightened. He mumbled something into his hair, before understanding that Conan might not understand him. The not-child could feel his head move a little as he was probably pressing his chin into his hair instead.

"Not yet."

Conan's breath hitched slightly. The two words had been said with such sadness, such longingness, that it made Conan turn in his in surprise. He only got a glance of the midnight magician's face. A flicker of something he couldn't comprehend in those indigo-eyes. His stomach dropped. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to turn those severe, handsome features back into that usual grin. However, he never got the chance.

Before he could react, a hand cradled his jaw, this time with delicacy, as if he'd break if put any pressure on it. Then, something soft brushed against his lips. A wave of cinnamon and something spicy overwhelmed his senses. The pressure increased slightly, and he could feel the soft texture of, was that _KID's lips?_ Something alive flickered against his lips before slipping into his moist mouth. The next couple of seconds whited out in shock, or perhaps pleasure, as KID did inconceivable things with his tongue. It ended as quickly as it started. Conan still in too much of a shock to react, as their breath mingled.

KID withdrew his arms and stood up. Conan blinked, his thought process finally kicking in. He looked up, but the moonlight magician was already gone.

"Well, shit," he said loudly.

...

On the next heist he made sure to wear the shirt saying _I *heart* Kaitou KID_ openly.

...

...

 ** _OMAKE_**

"Conan-kun! You got a package!"

Conan's concentration on trying to learn the times table for the very 'first time' was abruptly broken by Ran's excited voice. He looked up as she carried up a large package about 160 x 50 centimetres. He cocked his head in confusion. _Have I ordered something recently?_ He stood and trotted up to her.

"Do you need help, Ran-neechan?"

The brunette shook her head as she tried to manoeuvre the package through the door. After a few seconds of struggle she managed to enter the room. Then quickly set it down on the table in the living room.

"It's surprisingly light for being such a large package," she smiled down at Conan. "What do you think it is?"

Conan, however, payed her no mind. One of his small hands were grasping his chin between two fingers, eyes narrowing in thoughts. A second later his face cleared as he beamed up at Ran with a childlike expression.

"Ne, Ran-neechan. Does it say whom it's from?"

Ran knitted her eyebrows and leaned over to glance at the package. "Hmmh. It doesn't say. That's weird."

Conan grunted slightly in reply. Just as he'd thought. There were definitely something suspicious about the package. Who would send him one for starters? None of the kids could've done it. It was too large for them, Hakase-Agasa would have given it to him directly. None other came to mind. _Edogawa Conan doesn't exist after all._ He put an ear to the package. _No ticking sounds, not a clock bomb them_. Frowning, he made up his mind.

"Let's open it! I love presents!" He chirped happily as he jumped his arms in the air. Ran shot him a bemused smile.

"Alright Conan-Kun. I'll go get a scissor."

Before she could move, Conan ran to Mouri's desk. Opening up the drawers he quickly slipped the scissor into his pocket. He then poked his head out from the desk to look at Ran with a sad expression. "Ran-neechan. There's no scissors here!"

Ran frowned slightly and stepped up next him. She opened up the drawer to search for the missing scissor. "That's weird, it should've been here. Maybe Otousan took it upstairs. I'll go look, just wait here, okay?" She smiled at Conan.

"Hai!" the child beamed up at her. As soon as she was out the door, he sprang to the package. Fishing the scissor out of his pocket, he started to cut over the tape. If it was something dangerous, he didn't' want Ran anywhere near it. Cautiously, he started to ease up the cardboard covering what he assumed was the top. He stretched a hand into the small opening and started to feel around. Soft fabric was the only thing he could feel. Frowning, he started to open it vertical. The first thing that affronted his eyes as the cardboard fell away made him freeze. _By Kamii-sama. Don't tell me!_ He quickly worked on removing the rest of the cardboard.

Conan face flushed as his eyes raked up and down the 160 x 50 occupied space in front of him. He had no word for the monstrosity. The item in question was a dakimakura-pillow. An almost life-sized picture of a certain phantom thief. He was laying on his cape. His head, displayed without his hat on a pillow, hair ruffled as if someone had just combed their fingers through it. A small blush adorned his face. The hat lay innocently next to his head. Looking down, the usually immaculate jacket laid open, his tie tangling with the ruffles of the white cape. Over his lap, he was clutching his card gun with both hands. Dragging his eyes down, he couldn't help to stare at those long legs slightly open suggestively, as the left foot lay slightly over the other. _Who wears shoes in bed?_ The picture was entirely too alluring.

Conan pinched his nose, whether it was in annoyance or to stop a nosebleed, went unsaid. Dragging his eyes up again (he was not looking, dammit) his eyes settled on a piece of paper. He hadn't noticed it before. He picked it up carefully, hoping it wouldn't blow up on him. When nothing happened, he opened it.

 ** _Something to cuddle with while I can't, Tantei-Kun!_**

 ** _~Kaitou KID_**

 ** _*doodle*_**

He was going to kill him the next chance he saw that phantom thief.

And perhaps cuddle.

 ** _Fin_**

 _I got impatient and tired so I ended it like this._

 _I put a picture of the pillow on my ao3 version of this story as you unfortunately can't have pictures in ffn. It's in the bottom if interested_

 _/works/5630350_


End file.
